This invention concerns a connection arrangement, and particularly but not exclusively an arrangement for connecting together first and second tubular members, with the tubular members each extending in a respective adjacent plane.
In a number of instances it is necessary to connect rounded tubular members which extend in adjacent planes, which planes may be parallel to each other. One such example is in a dog guard for a vehicle where it may be required to mount one or more bracing members at least generally perpendicular to a main frame, which bracing members can engage against a C pillar in the vehicle. Currently such an arrangement often requires the mounting of a plate or other element to for instance the frame to ensure that a good connection can be made which does not allow pivotal movement between the respective components.